La famille
by allylicity
Summary: Quelques temps après la saison 5, Felicity revient à Star City...mais pas toute seule (Olicity)
1. Chapter 1

**La famille (Fanfic Arrow)**

 **Quelques temps après la fin de la saison 5, Felicity revient à Star City… mais pas toute seule.**

 **Chers lecteurs, après une longue absence (dû à mon stress concernant mon futur stage aboutissant à mon diplôme infirmier en septembre) je reviens avec une fanfic pour cet été qui j'espère va vous plaire. Elle comportera au moins une dizaine de chapitre et je publierais deux fois par semaine.**

 **D'autres sont en préparation.**

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée. :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

(4h58 du matin le 16 février 2018 à Central City)

 _« Encore un effort madame, une dernière poussée et elle sera là !_ encourageait la sage-femme.

Effectivement, une poussée de plus et Felicity put rencontrer enfin sa fille.

Quelques heures plus tard après qu'elle se soit reposer, les auxiliaires puéricultrices vinrent lui donner son bébé et lui poser les questions usuelles.

\- _Alors comment avez-vous prénommer ce bout de chou ?_

\- _Hayley. Hayley Smoak._

\- _Bienvenue Hayley. Le papa va s'occuper de l'administratif ou doit-on le faire ?_

La belle blonde baissa le regard et les autres femmes comprirent.

\- _Excusez-nous ce n'était pas mentionnée dans votre dossier…_

\- _Pas de soucis. Le père n'est pas de la partie mais mes amis vont arriver sous peu._

\- _Bien. Il est important que vous soyez entourée…_

\- _Bien sûr qu'elle l'est !_ lança Barry avec un grand sourire en entrant dans la pièce, suivi de Joe, Cisco, Caitlin (redevenue gentille, une longue histoire…) et Iris, les mains pleines de cadeaux et ballons roses.

Le personnel s'éclipsa pour laisser Felicity accueillir ses amis.

\- _Tu aurais pu nous dire que le travail avait commencé,_ reprocha Caitlin.

\- _Je sais mais vous étiez au milieu d'une grosse affaire je ne voulais pas gêner._

\- _Oh on lui fera des reproches plus tard !_ lança Joe les yeux rivés sur Hayley _. Je peux ?_

\- _Bien sûr,_ répondit Felicity en donnant la petite à Joe West.

\- _Mon dieu, elle ressemble à Oliver,_ lança Cisco avant de vouloir se rattraper mais cela fit sourire l'informaticienne.

\- _Je sais, 9 mois que je la porte et elle ressemble à son père… incroyable ! »_

Tout le monde rigola et le reste de la visite fut consacrée à ouvrir des cadeaux pour la mère et la fille.

Une fois seule, Felicity contemplait Hayley et les détails de sa dernière nuit avec Oliver lui revinrent.

C'était quelques semaines avant que Adam Chase ne soit puni pour toutes les atrocités qu'il avait commises. La belle blonde était prête à tout pour faire tomber ce salaud, le prix à payer importait peu. Oliver craignait qu'elle aille trop loin et la dispute éclata dans le repère où ils étaient seuls.

* * *

(Flash-back)

« _Pourquoi tu continues à faire ça Felicity, c'est dangereux_ ! hurla Oliver.

La belle blonde voulut partir mais l'archer la retint par le bras.

\- _Je ne te laisserais pas te détruire._

\- _Ça ne te regarde pas Oliver._

\- _Ça me regarde ! ça me regarde depuis notre toute première rencontre ! Tu ne comprends toujours pas…_

\- _Arrête ça !_

Comme Oliver refusait de la lâcher, Felicity se rapprocha :

\- _Je ne comprends pas quoi ?!_

Les mots d'Oliver furent percutants.

\- _Je t'aime plus que ma vie, je ne veux pas que tu te détruises ! »_

Et à partir de ce moment-là, ils s'embrassèrent et se mirent à nu pour ne faire plus qu'un.

* * *

Felicity fut sortie de ce souvenir par Hayley qui commencer à pleurer.

 _« Chut, chut maman est là ma puce »_ , dit la jeune femme en berçant la fillette qui commencer à se calmer.

C'est à ce moment que l'informaticienne embrassa son rôle de mère qui lui sembler encore si irréel.

Elle avait appris sa grossesse quelques heures après leur retour de Lian Liu. La jeune femme se faisait examiner à l'hôpital suite à l'explosion où la bataille finale avait fait rage. Il n'y avait qu'elle ici, les autres étant repartis pour s'assurer du bon transfert de William et Samantha dans une ville plus sure.

Quand elle sut, Felicity ne prévint personne.

Deux mois plus tard, elle avait quitté Star City en remettant seulement une lettre à l'équipe et se rendit à Star City où ses amis la protégeraient et la cacheraient le temps qu'il faudrait.

Bien sûr, avec Hayley née, ses choix furent remis en question. Oliver n'avait jamais connu William, son fils que Samantha lui avait caché. Mais en même temps, la vie d'Oliver n'est pas de tout repos… La jeune femme décida de laisser passer la semaine pour y réfléchir au calme.

* * *

Heureusement que ses amis étaient près d'elle car être maman était épuisant.

Hayley pleurait énormément ce qui désarmer totalement Felicity. L'informaticienne avait beau chercher, avait été chez le pédiatre, il faudrait s'habituer à avoir un bébé très expressif. Jours et nuits sans dormir s'ajoutaient à rallonge, et heureusement que ses amis prenaient la relève de temps en temps pour quelques heures.

Hayley avait maintenant 3 semaines et un soir alors qu'elle contemplait sa fille endormie, Felicity regardait les informations de Star City et souri.

Oliver venait d'annoncer un taux de criminalité en chute libre et une baisse du chômage en ville. L'informaticienne remarqua que le jeune homme semblait apaisé. Hayley chouina avant de se rendormir et l'informaticienne prit son téléphone tout en ne quittant pas Oliver des yeux.

La réponse se fit sans attendre. Deux heures plus tard, il était tout de même une heure du matin, on frappa à la porte.

Felicity ouvrit à une Théa qui lui sauta dans les bras :

« _Ah, qu'est-ce que c'est bon de te revoir ! Désolée dès qu'on a raccroché j'ai su que je devais venir. Qu'y-a-t-il de si urgent ?!_

\- _Euh, je…_ répondit la belle blonde pétrifiée par cette visite si…rapide.

\- _Tout va bien ? tu me fais peur…_

\- _Non ça va. Je ne t'attendais pas si vite… J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter et promets-moi que tu ne vas pas te fâcher. Ah et si tu pouvais faire le moins de bruits possibles…_ ajouta Felicity qui emmena la brunette dans la chambre de Hayley.

Théa ne comprenait pas tout ce cirque et lorsqu'elle vit que la personne qu'elle devait rencontrer était un bébé, la confusion se lut sur son visage.

\- _Je te présente Hayley…ta nièce._

\- _Quoi ?!...désolé…qui ?_ dit Théa moins fort après la réprimande de son amie.

La brunette contemplait Hayley.

\- _Comment ça c'est ma nièce ? Oliver et toi vous n'êtes plus ensemble depuis longtemps sans vouloir te vexer…_

Felicity referma la porte de la chambre et se posa dans le salon après avoir servi un verre à Théa. Après dix minutes d'explications, Théa eut l'air ébahi.

\- _Oliver n'est pas au courant ?! Fel…_

\- _Oui je sais, c'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé. J'ai envie de lui dire et Star City me manque mais j'ai peur que Hayley devienne une cible. Je sais que ton frère n'aimerais pas ça. Et d'un autre côté je ne veux pas lui cacher sa fille, il a déjà trop souffert avec William. C'est une sacrée décision à prendre._

Théa comprenait tout à fait le dilemme de son amie mais elle ne put que dire :

\- _Reviens à Star City. On vous protégera toutes les deux, je te le jure sur ma vie. Rien n'est plus important que la famille._

Les jeunes femmes se sourirent. Théa reprit :

\- _Ecoute, je vais rester là quelques jours si ça ne te dérange pas, comme ça je vais pouvoir faire connaissance avec mon adorable nièce et t'aider un peu, tu as l'air crevée ma pauvre. Tu n'auras qu'à prendre ta décision quand tu le souhaites. Je te soutiendrais quoiqu'il arrive._

\- _Merci »,_ répondit la jeune femme émue.

Felicity montra à Théa la chambre d'invité et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle se sentit apaisée. Savoir que Théa était là pour elle la soulageait. Mais le dilemme était toujours là…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Chers lecteurs, voici un nouveau chapitre un peu court, je publie le troisième dans la foulée.**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews Olicity-love, Lulzimevelioska, soleil 126, melissa, lavigne126 (muriel), Pauline, ophelie aurore scott, Ally84 et amazing destiny.**

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience comme à chaque fois, c'est vraiment motivant.**

 **Bonne journée et bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Cinq jours plus tard, Théa était de retour de son voyage pour le moins inattendu et fort en émotion. Sa nièce était magnifique et un tantinet colérique…le côté Queen sûrement, pensa-t-elle en souriant.

Pour l'instant, Felicity n'avait pas pris de décision mais la brunette le comprenait par-delà la frustration qu'elle éprouvait. Son frère méritait de connaitre Hayley et pourquoi pas Felicity et lui se remettraient … Quelle sottise !

Théa aurait tellement voulu que les choses se passent autrement. Mais bon, il faudrait se montrer patiente pour l'instant. C'est avec une certaine déception que la jeune femme pénétra dans le bureau de son frère.

« _Eh ben Speedy, tu en tires une tête !_

La brunette sursauta.

 _\- Désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées._

Oliver jeta un regard suspicieux à sa sœur.

 _\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Et ton voyage ?_

 _\- Oh mon voyage ! Hum, il a été assez éprouvant, les joies du métier tu sais !_

 _\- Ok… l_ ança le jeune homme pas très convaincu.

 _\- Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? »_ demanda Théa pour noyer la conversation.

Son frère parla des nouveaux dossiers traités, essentiellement le boulot de Maire, apparemment les méchants étaient durs à traquer ces temps-ci (ils avaient peur), ce qui n'était pas si mal.

Oliver ne prenait son costume qu'occasionnellement ces derniers temps et cela se refléter sur son humeur, plus apaisée, plus légère. Théa essayait d'imaginer la réaction de son frère en apprenant qu'il avait une fille mais elle avait du mal. Spontanément elle sortit au cours du diner entre frère et sœur qu'elle avait organisée chez elle :

 _« En fait je n'étais pas en voyage pour affaire…_

 _\- Ah je me disais aussi…_ répondit l'archer avec un sourire. _Alors dis-moi tout._

 _\- J'ai revu Felicity._

Le sourire d'Oliver disparut instantanément et son regard se voila l'espace d'un instant, avant de se ressaisir.

 _\- Comment va-t-elle ?_

 _\- Bien dans l'ensemble…_

 _\- Comment ça dans l'ensemble ?!_

 _\- Elle va bien !_ rassura Théa en montant le ton.

Oliver s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette d'un air extrêmement tranquille… ce n'est jamais bon signe.

 _\- Où vit-elle ?_

 _\- Te connaissant je ne te le dirais pas._

 _\- Ok._

Le jeune homme se leva et dit :

 _\- Il se fait tard…_

 _\- Oh arrête tes conneries deux secondes !_

 _\- Ecoute, Felicity a décidé de reprendre contact avec toi, tant mieux !_ lança-t-il avec colère. _Si elle va bien tant mieux, mais je ne veux rien savoir d'autre. Felicity a fait le choix de tous nous quittés donc inutile d'en savoir plus._

Théa restait scotchée à table tout en regardant son frère franchir le pas de la porte, avant qu'il ne parte, elle lui dit :

 _\- Elle avait une très bonne raison de partir d'ici ! Tu le sauras quand tu la reverras. Crois-moi »._

Oliver regarda sa sœur d'un air vague puis passa le seuil de la porte.

* * *

En rentrant chez lui, l'archer ne cessait de remuer les paroles de sa sœur dans sa tête mais n'arrivait à rien sauf s'énerver. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie lorsque Felicity était partie précipitamment, il ne la ressentait que modérément ces derniers temps, il avait appris à relativiser…mais là, toute la peine qu'il avait refoulé, éclatait aussi tranchante que des lames de poignards dans son cœur.

L'informaticienne avait contacté sa sœur et pas lui…pourquoi ?! L'archer se sentait mis de côté. Elle lui manquait tellement.

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la rechercher. Il avait déjà essayé en vain et ne voulait plus revivre ça. A quoi bon essayer de rattraper quelqu'un qui vous fuit sans cesse ?!

Avant de s'endormir, Oliver médita pour chasser la jeune femme qui ne cesser d'hanter ses rêves…

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Théa allait se rendre à la mairie, lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. La jeune femme retenu son cri de surprise :

 _« Oh mon dieu, dis-moi que tu reviens pour de bon ?!_

Felicity hocha positivement de la tête tout en tenant la poussette contenant Hayley que Théa prit vite dans ses bras.

 _\- Viens voir tata ma chérie !_

Théa avait accueilli son hôte dans les règles de l'art et prévenu la mairie qu'elle serait un peu en retard. Les jeunes femmes se posèrent dans la cuisine, Hayley toujours dans les bras de sa tante.

Une fois chacune servit d'une tasse de café, Théa s'exprima :

 _\- Alors tu as pris ta décision ?_

 _\- Oui, je vais le dire à ton frère et je vais me réinstaller définitivement ici._

 _-Mais et tes affaires ?_

 _\- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, avec Barry ça sera du rapide…_ répondit Felicity d'un clin d'œil. _Là je n'ai pris que le nécessaire pour une semaine. Barry va juste venir en un coup de vent pour le berceau et la table à langer…la logistique^^enfin si tu nous veux bien quelques jours, le temps que j'aménage dans mon nouvel appartement…_

 _\- Non mais tu déconnes ! Bien sûr que je le veux ! Vous êtes les bienvenues quoiqu'il arrive. »_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain matin, Théa partit tôt et Felicity se rongeait les ongles de nervosité. Hayley devait le ressentir car elle était difficile à calmer.

La jeune femme profita d'une accalmie pour se rendre présentable et appela Oliver sur son portable. Pas de réponses…il devait être occupé. Que pensait-elle ? Elle lui laissa un message lui disant qu'il fallait qu'elle le voit s'il était d'accord.

Hayley se réveilla pour son biberon ce qui l'occupa une bonne partie de la fin de matinée. Après une micro sieste en début d'après-midi, l'informaticienne regarda son téléphone : toujours pas de réponses. La résignation s'insinuait en elle. Oliver ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec elle et le problème c'est qu'elle ne pouvait le blâmer.

Toutefois, l'It girl tenta une dernière fois de le joindre, Oliver décrocha après plusieurs sonneries :

 _« Oui ?_

 _\- Oliver c'est Feli…_

 _\- Je sais,_ trancha Oliver d'une voix séche. _Que veux-tu ?_

Felicity prit sur elle et répondit :

 _\- Je sais que je suis partie sans explications et que je débarque comme ça, mais j'aimerais vraiment t'expliquer mes raisons._

Oliver était silencieux à l'autre bout de la ligne et la jeune femme poursuivit :

 _\- Je ne suis pas fière d'être partie de cette manière mais je te promets que ma raison vaut toutes les raisons du monde. Me fais tu confiance ?_

Encore un autre silence mais l'archer répondit :

 _\- Où es-tu ?_

 _\- Chez ta sœur, je suis arrivée hier soir._

 _\- Je suis là dans un quart d'heure mais j'ai un rendez-vous dans deux heures._

 _\- Pas de soucis. Je te remercie de venir. »_

Oliver avait déjà raccroché. Hayley dormait dans la poussette dans le salon tout de suite, une aubaine ! Felicity regarda sa fille et avala sa salive. Pourvu que tout se passe bien.

* * *

Oliver se rendait chez Théa, l'air préoccupé. Felicity était de retour et s'excusait… Combien de temps cette comédie allait durer ?! L'archer frappa à la porte et dût attendre une bonne minute. Ce n'est pas ce qui le surprit le plus, c'étaient les cris d'un bébé semblait-il.

Le jeune homme comprit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en voyant la belle blonde l'accueillir avec un bébé dans les bras.

 _« Désolé d'avoir était aussi longue mais j'ai dû aller faire chauffer son biberon…_ dit l'informaticienne en filant dans la cuisine à toute vitesse.

Oliver eut un mauvais pressentiment mais prit sur lui et rejoint la jeune femme dans la cuisine, l'air interdit.

 _\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire_? demanda Felicity en se servant un café.

 _\- La même chose que toi._

L'archer ne cessait de scanner la jeune femme. Elle avait les traits tirés, un léger embonpoint… La petite fille n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, impatiente d'avoir son biberon.

Une fois celui-ci préparé, les deux jeunes gens allèrent se poser dans le salon.

 _\- Voilà ma puce_ , dit Felicity en donnant le biberon à la petite, puis elle leva les yeux vers un Oliver de plus en plus soucieux. _Oliver je te présente Hayley, notre fille._

L'archer ouvrit des yeux ronds, son pressentiment était réel. Felicity poursuivit.

 _\- Elle est née le 16 février et à part le fait qu'elle pleure beaucoup, elle se porte bien._

Au bout d'un long silence où Oliver regardait Hayley boire son biberon avec avidité, il dit d'une voix quasi éteinte :

 _\- Tu es sûre que c'est ma fille ?_

Felicity roula les yeux au ciel et lança d'un ton tranchant :

 _\- Ben je n'ai couché qu'avec toi depuis Billy donc il n'y a pas d'autres possibilités, je ne suis pas une fille facile mais merci de me le faire remarquer !_

 _\- Désolé._

 _\- Mais si tu veux on peut faire un test de paternité…_

 _\- Non excuse-moi. C'est juste que ça fait beaucoup à digérer._

 _\- Je me doute bien._

Oliver regardait Hayley qui s'endormait presque sur son biberon terminé au trois quart.

 _\- Chérie,_ dit Felicity à sa fille en la réveillant _, il faut terminer, le dodo c'est pour après._

Le silence s'installait mais Felicity continua :

 _\- J'ai su que j'étais enceinte le soir où on est rentré de l'île. Tu te souviens que j'étais allé à l'hosto pour voir si je n'avais pas de fracture._

 _\- Oui._

Tout se mettait en place dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

 _\- Et moi j'étais avec William et Samantha jusqu'au lendemain. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?!_

 _\- J'ai longtemps hésiter à te le dire mais j'avais peur_ , commença la jeune femme tout en faisant faire son rot à sa fille _. Et puis enfin les choses s'amélioraient pour toi. Et puis il y avait Samantha et William, je n'arrivais pas à te le dire. Donc quand j'ai vu que ma grossesse commençait à se voir et surtout que j'avais décidé de la poursuivre…je suis partie._

Oliver n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

 _\- Après tout ce que j'ai vécu avec William, tu as décidé de faire pareil_ ?! lança le jeune homme avec colère.

 _\- Oliver je ne savais pas si tu voudrais de ça et avec Arrow, tes responsabilités…_

 _\- Oh je t'en prie ! Tu sais bien que j'aurais pris mes responsabilités. Quand tu es partie ça m'a brisé ! Tu voulais nous redonner une chance ! Quand on était sur l'île, ce baiser… Mais avant que j'ai pu faire un seul pas, tu t'aies fermé et puis après…tu n'étais plus là !_

Hayley se mettait à pleurer de nouveau. Felicity la berçait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

 _\- Oliver calme toi s'il te plait._

 _\- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça_?! lança l'archer en se levant et partant.

Felicity commença à pleurer silencieusement tout en continuant d'apaiser la fillette.

 _\- Chut bébé. Ne t'inquiète pas tu ne vivras plus ça je te le promets. »_

* * *

 **Comme vous le voyez Oliver a pris la nouvelle difficilement, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Felicity et Oliver arrivent toujours à s'entendre et vous savez que j'aime les fins heureuses, donc un tout petit peu de patience :D J'espère tout de même que les chapitres vous ont plu**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **Chers lecteurs, voilà le prochain chapitre.**

 **Merci pour tous vos reviews, ils sont supers :D**

 **J'ai vu que pas ml de personnes sont contente que Théa soit hyper présente. J'ai tellement envie que Felicity et elle s'entendent encore plus dans la série, enfin qu'on ait plus de scènes rigolotes avec les deux.**

 **Soleil 126 : merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. J'ai arrêté depuis deux ans l'école d'infirmière car ça ne se passait pas très bien (terrains de stages pas très accueillants et des équipes malveillantes…). Il ne me reste qu'un stage de 10 semaines que je commence le 11 septembre car j'ai tout validé de mes 3 ans d'études y compris le mémoire, mais je t'avoue que j'ai extrêmement peur de reprendre. Certes j'ai acquis de l'expérience en tant qu'aide-soignante et mes proches et mo chéri me soutiennent, mais j'espère enfin terminer ces études. Bon courage à ta fille. Et je suis contente que tu apprécies mes écrits. :D**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et bonne journée. Hâte de voir vos réactions.**

* * *

Lorsque Théa rentra de la mairie dans la soirée avec des plats thaï en vue d'une soirée fille, elle découvrit une Felicity soucieuse.

 _« Ok… Que se passe-t-il Felicity ?_ dit-elle en déposant les plats sur l'îlot de la cuisine, tandis que Felicity lavait des biberons d'un air las.

 _\- J'ai annoncé la nouvelle à ton frère._

 _\- Oh ! Et j'ai l'impression que ça n'a pas été une réussite._

 _\- Ça a été un désastre !_ répondit la belle blonde en essayant de retenir ses larmes _. Il m'a dit que je n'aurai pas dû lui cacher et il est parti. Hayley était en pleurs, j'ai mis plusieurs heures pour la calmer._

Théa prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

 _\- Je suis désolée. Mon frère a besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça…_

 _\- Je ne sais pas Théa, peut-être que venir ici était une erreur monumentale._

 _\- Non, je t'interdis de dire ça !_ s'emporta la jeune Queen. _Mon frère est un imbécile, il s'en rendra compte tôt ou tard. Je te suis tellement reconnaissante de m'avoir appelé pour me présenter Hayley. Et je suis sûre que d'autres personnes voudront connaitre le bout de chou, comme John par exemple…_

Théa fit sa moue de petite fille, Felicity comprit et mit les mains sur ses hanches.

 _\- Tu lui as dit ?! Théa !_

 _\- John est ton meilleur ami, je me disais que tu aurais besoin d'un soutien supplémentaire._

Felicity souffla et Théa ne se laissa pas démonter :

 _\- Ecoutes, la journée a été un enfer pour toutes les deux et des plats Thaï nous attendent. Que dis-tu de faire une trêve ce soir ? Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir la famille à la maison, ne gâchons pas tout pour mon stupide frère._

L'informaticienne baissa les bras en signe de reddition, trop fatiguée physiquement et mentalement pour continuer.

 _\- Je sors le vin. »_

* * *

Pendant la patrouille ce soir-là, Oliver tabassait les méchants avec beaucoup de zèle, trop, pensa John. L'ancien soldat se demandait s'il y avait un lien avec la bombe que Théa lui avait annoncée sur Felicity.

John voulait contacter son amie mais il préférait qu'elle le fasse d'elle-même. Il profita de se retrouver seul avec l'archer pour tâter le terrain. Oliver avait engagé un entrainement féroce avec un mannequin de combat.

 _« Ça va ? Sur le terrain tu étais à fond ce soir._

Oliver continuait de frapper le mannequin. John hésita à aller plus loin mais l'archer arrêta son activité et sortit deux verres avec une bouteille de bourbon, incitant son ami à s'assoir.

 _\- Felicity est revenue à Star City,_ annonça Oliver à un John qui ne semblait pas si surpris que ça.

 _\- Ok…_

Devant le silence de Digg, le jeune homme continua :

 _\- Je l'ai vu et elle…elle m'a présentée ma fille. C'est marrant tu n'as pas l'air surpris,_ s'emporta-t-il.

 _\- Théa me l'as dit hier. Histoire que je puisse être là pour Felicity et toi. Félicitations mon frère._

 _\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Je suis très en colère que Felicity m'ait caché ça. J'ai l'impression que ça recommence encore, comme avec Samantha et William !_

John écouta son ami avec attention. La confrontation avec Felicity s'était très mal passée. Il espérait que la jeune femme ne soit pas trop fâchée contre Oliver, mais il comprenait aussi la réaction de son ami. Au bout d'un moment, il dit :

 _\- Tu as une très belle occasion de prendre un nouveau départ en connaissant et en élevant cette petite fille. Felicity ne t'aurait jamais rien dit si elle pensait que tu ne te montrerais pas à la hauteur…et puis, tu l'aimes. Je le sais Oliver, depuis qu'elle a intégré ta cause, c'était plus qu'évident…sauf pour vous deux !_

Oliver préféra garder le silence.

 _\- Prends le temps d'y réfléchir, je pense que Felicity comprend aussi la situation dans laquelle elle te met. Et moi aussi ça m'embête qu'elle ne nous ait rien dit.»_

Après une bonne demi-heure, Oliver rentra chez lui, lessivé par toute cette nouveauté. Felicity et lui avaient conçus une fille ensemble et pourtant, il se sentait si seul, loin de tout. Il avait toujours cru à ce mariage entre lui et la belle blonde mais, par sa faute, il avait tout perdu.

Il alla se coucher plein de doutes.

* * *

Le lendemain, sur les encouragements de Théa, Felicity passa chez John et Lyla, qui lui firent un accueil plus que chaleureux. La belle blonde en fut soulagée et leur parlèrent de sa vie à Central City mais la discussion prit vite un tout autre tournant :

 _« Alors tu étais avec Barry tout ce temps?_ dit Digg à la fois soulagé et déçu. _Heureusement qu'il pouvait veiller sur vous deux. Dire qu'on t'a cherché partout…Oliver était mort d'inquiétude…_

Le cœur de Felicity se pinça un peu de culpabilité.

 _\- Je sais John, je suis désolée. J'avais tellement peur. Je voulais le dire à Oliver mais avec toute cette violence dans cette ville, je n'arrivais pas à penser clairement._

John gardait les bras serrés en signe de repli.

 _\- Tu aurais dû nous le dire_ , lui reprocha l'ancien soldat.

 _\- Oh oui, parce que c'est vrai que ça aurait été utile que je lâche ça comme ça_! s'emporta la belle blonde. _J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de devenir maman ! J'étais tellement mal de le cacher à Oliver ! Mais les images de l'explosion de l'île revenaient sans cesse ! Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je faisais des cauchemars, après c'était des cauchemars de mon bébé tué par Chase ! Alors désolée que ça te pose un problème ! »_

Sur ce Felicity rassembla ses affaires et prit sa fille. Une fois dans sa voiture, elle s'effondra en larmes. Pourquoi personne ne la soutenait !? Il n'y avait que Théa qui était là pour Hayley et elle. Pourquoi avait-elle quitter Central City ?!

* * *

 **Un court chapitre, qu'en avez vous penser? Je publierai peut être un autre chapitre ce soir ou demain si ça vous tente. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **Chers lecteurs, je tiens ma promesse et vous publie ce soir un autre chapitre. Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me motivent à fond ! :D**

 **Pour répondre à un guest qui ne comprend pas pourquoi Felicity est partie, je tenais à dire que la réponse serait dans à peu près deux chapitres : laisse le temps à Felicity et les autres de prendre leurs marques. Et Felicity expliquera tout ça. Je sais que je fais durer le suspense mais la patience c'est bien aussi de temps en temps :D**

 **Le temps de poser le cadre et l'intrigue de l'histoire n'est pas toujours facile et je comprends que dès fois l'impatience se fait sentir. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la réponse se trouve dans les autres chapitres.**

 **Hâte de voir vos reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne soirée :D**

* * *

Lorsque Felicity revint chez Théa, Oliver se tenait dans le salon.

 _« Salut_ , dit la jeune femme dans un souffle.

Oliver regarda l'informaticienne et remarqua les stries, provoquées par les larmes, sur le maquillage sur ses joues. L'archer allait parler mais la jeune maman l'arrêta net, tout en mettant la poussette contenant Hayley dans un coin un peu plus isolé.

 _\- Oliver, je ne veux pas être impolie mais si tu es venu pour me parler et non à Théa, pars je t'en prie._

 _\- Tu as pleuré._

 _\- Oliver va-t'en !_ cracha Felicity sous le coup de la colère.

Hayley se mit à pleurer.

 _\- Parfait ! Tout ce qu'il me fallait !_

Oliver vit Felicity traversait le salon avec des larmes coulant à nouveau, afin de prendre leur fille dans ses bras et la bercer.

 _\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Felicity,_ demanda doucement Oliver, triste de voir l'It Girl et sa fille pleurer.

 _\- Ce qui ne va pas !? Ok : entre toi et John qui êtes furieux, j'en ai plus qu'assez ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis revenue ! Je suis fatiguée, triste et en colère. Et là je vais essayer de me calmer pour pouvoir endormir ma fille correctement après son biberon, alors pars !_

L'archer ne voulut pas plus contrarier l'informaticienne. La seule chose qui lui dit avant de partir fut :

 _\- Ne partez pas Hayley et toi. »_

La demande du jeune homme sonnait comme une supplique et cela adoucit le regard de Felicity. Lorsqu'il s'en alla, l'It girl alla de ce pas préparer le biberon de sa fille, tout en essayant de sécher ses larmes qui continuaient de couler. Il fallut beaucoup de temps pour calmer Hayley et, une fois le bébé endormi, Felicity alla se plonger dans un bain bien chaud.

Lorsqu'elle alla rejoindre sa chambre, Théa alla les voir toutes les deux.

 _« Je sais qu'Oliver est passé Fel. Il était inquiet. Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

Felicity s'affala sur son lit.

 _\- J'ai juste besoin de dormir pour y voir plus clair._

 _\- Je vais garder Hayley ce soir. Je prends la poussette, ça te va ?_

L'informaticienne fit un sourire à la jeune Queen.

 _\- Merci Théa pour tout._

 _\- La famille c'est fait pour ça Felicity. »_

Après avoir donné quelques consignes à Théa, Felicity posa sa fille dans la poussette et une fois ça fait, elle dormit d'un trait.

Une bonne nuit ne lui ferait pas de mal.

* * *

En se levant et voyant l'heure, Felicity déboula comme un boulet de canon dans la cuisine, où Théa lisait les nouvelles tout en déjeunant.

 _« Tu aurais dû me réveiller !_

 _\- Et bonjour à toi aussi…café ?_ demanda Théa avec le sourire.

 _\- Oui merci,_ dit Felicity en allant voir sa fille qui babiller dans son transat. _Tu lui as…_

 _\- Oui je lui ai donnée tous ces biberons, le prochain est dans une demi-heure d'ailleurs. Sa couche est changée, son bain fait. Elle s'est réveillée deux fois dans la nuit mais ça s'est bien passé. C'est bon j'ai mon diplôme de nounou madame ?_

Felicity rigola et leva le pouce en signe d'approbation. Ensuite, elle alla se placer vers Théa pour profiter d'un petit déjeuner royal. John avait appelé pour s'excuser : Felicity avait accepté ses excuses et s'était replongée dans ses pancakes.

Voyant son amie dévorait tout ce qu'il se trouver ici, Théa haussa les sourcils, préoccupée :

 _\- Tu sais, je devrais t'aider davantage avec Hayley en attendant que les choses se calment._

Felicity fit un regard interrogateur. Théa poursuivit :

 _\- Ton retour ici n'est pas facile et tu as beaucoup de choses à faire pour te poser définitivement. En plus avec John et Oliver qui jouent les crétins, c'est vraiment compliqué. Donc si tu veux des fois lever le pied et me laisser ma nièce, ça me fera plaisir._

L'informaticienne se leva pour faire un câlin à la sœur d'Oliver.

 _\- Tu es formidable. Merci pour tout._

 _\- Pas de soucis. Hayley et toi, vous comptez énormément pour moi._

Une fois les assiettes vidées, une conversation portant sur le shopping et le travail de Théa, les filles discutèrent du futur de Felicity.

 _\- Il faut d'abord que je trouve un endroit à moi pour pouvoir loger ma fille décemment. Ensuite, me trouver un travail,_ dit la jeune femme tout en donnant le biberon au bébé. _Enfin, si je ne pars pas…_

 _\- Quoi ?!_

Felicity regarda Théa d'un œil hésitant.

 _\- Je pense à repartir. J'ai l'impression d'avoir gâché les choses en revenant…_

 _\- Non mais tu t'entends ?! Je suis plus que ravie que tu aies décidé de revenir et me présenter Hayley. C'est à cause d'Oliver et John ?_

 _\- Oui en grande partie, mais après t'avoir vu t'occuper d'Hayley, ça m'a fait réfléchir. On est bien toutes les trois ?_

 _\- Bien sûr qu'on est bien toutes les trois. Ne laisse pas des imbéciles te faire changer d'avis. D'ailleurs j'ai dégagé ma journée aujourd'hui et demain, donc on peut aller prospecter pour des maisons ou des apparts si tu veux… »_

Théa continua de déblatérer mais Felicity n'en écouter que la moitié. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle se sentait prête à relever la tête.

* * *

Oliver quant à lui, ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de sa vie. Voir Felicity en pleurs hier soir l'avait vraiment touché.

Elle semblait si épuisée, fragile…et lui pendant ce temps n'était fait que de reproches.

Théa l'avait appelé ce matin, pendant que la belle blonde dormait, et il avait reçu un sacré savon. Il n'avait jamais entendu sa sœur être si en colère contre lui. Elle lui avait dit de vite rassembler ses idées au lieu de rester têtu.

Oliver avait encore en tête le départ de Felicity, sa lettre commune de départ… Sa sœur lui faisait prendre compte qu'il fallait pardonner et aller de l'avant, ce qui n'était pas évident pour lui. Il s'agit de faire partie de la vie de sa fille. Serait-il un bon père ? Pourrait-il la protéger des moindres dangers flottant autour de la ville et de son rôle de justicier ?

L'archer en avait marre de vivre dans la peur et de refuser le bonheur.

Il se décida à téléphoner à Felicity. La boite vocale. Le jeune homme se décida à y laisser un message, l'air un peu maladroit.

 _« Felicity c'est Oliver. Je suis désolé pour hier soir… pourrait-on se voir pour discuter s'il te plait ? J'attends ta réponse. Bonne journée à Hayley et toi. »_

Une fois le téléphone raccroché, Oliver se mit à attendre une réponse pleine d'espoir, signifiant peut-être le tournant de sa vie.

* * *

 **j'espère que cette suite vous plait. Bonne soirée :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **Chers lecteurs, voici le nouveau chapitre de cette histoire.**

 **J'ai hâte de voir vos réactions car la discussion entre Oliver et Felicity va avoir lieu :D**

 **Encore merci pour tous vos reviews qui me font plaisir.**

 **Bonne journée et bonne lecture**

* * *

Felicity ne vit le message qu'en fin d'après-midi. Elle en parla aussitôt à Théa.

 _« Tu comptes faire quoi ?_ lui demanda la brunette doucement.

 _\- Je vais lui dire de passer à l'appart demain. Je veux entendre ce qu'il a à dire et puis après j'aviserais. Quoi qu'il se passe, je ferais passer le bonheur d'Hayley en premier._

 _\- C'est normal. Bon, de tous les apparts qu'on a visités, lequel te semble le mieux ?_

Felicity se tâtait, l'air embêté, puis finit par dire ce qu'elle pensait :

 _\- Honnêtement, aucun appart ne m'a plu et je préfère attendre quelques temps avant d'emménager ailleurs, je sais que je profite de toi mais…_

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas Felicity je comprends_ , répondit Théa avec le sourire. _Et puis tu sais ça me fait du bien de voir quelqu'un d'autre ici._

 _\- Mais si tu ramènes un mec sexy ici, on va te déranger._

 _\- Crois-moi, pour l'instant, je me fous des mecs. J'ai besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans ma vie. Rien de tel qu'être entourer de sa famille pour le faire, pas vrai ma puce ?! »_ dit-elle en chatouillant le ventre d'Hayley dans la poussette.

La belle blonde rigola de bon cœur.

Après les visites d'appartements, les filles allèrent faire les boutiques et prirent des plats indien à emporter. Une fois Hayley dans son berceau et Théa partie se coucher, Felicity envoya un sms à Oliver.

' **Passe à l'appartement de ta sœur demain quand tu le pourras. Je sais que tu as un emploi du temps chargé. A demain. Felicity.** '

La belle blonde alla contempler sa fille qui dormait à poings fermés, serrant sa petite couverture rose pâle. La jeune femme n'était pas inquiète pour la visite de demain, elle voulait juste que sa fille n'ait pas à subir le fait de grandir sans son père.

Sa décision de revenir ici avait été motivée en partie par sa mère. Quelques jours après la naissance d'Hayley, Felicity avait enfin dit la vérité à sa mère. Donna était ravie d'avoir enfin une petite fille et était même venue souvent à Central City au début. Mais elle avait rappelé à Felicity qu'Oliver avait le droit de savoir et surtout que Hayley méritait d'avoir un père.

Connaissant la manière héroïque dont sa mère avait fait preuve pour l'élever seule, Felicity était prête à relever le défi, mais Donna ne voulait pas qu'Oliver soit privé de toutes chances. Elle appréciait l'archer et savait qu'il ferait un bon père.

Tout cela avait murit dans la tête de la belle blonde et l'avait fait converger à Star City.

Felicity caressa la main de son bébé.

Demain elle serait fixée.

* * *

Oliver se rendit à l'appartement le lendemain en début de matinée, avant de se rendre à la Mairie. Il était si nerveux de venir.

Sa sœur lui ouvrit et avant de partir, elle lui dit à l'oreille :

 _« Surtout ne gâche pas tout._

Oliver avança. Felicity était dans le salon entrain de plier les affaires de Hayley fraichement repassées.

 _\- Salut._

 _\- Salut._

 _\- Désolé, il faut que je fasse ça tant qu'elle dort,_ dit la jeune maman en montrant la pile de linge devant elle.

 _\- Pas de problème._

La jeune femme s'arrêta seulement quelques minutes pour servir un café à l'archer. Oliver regarda une Felicity plus reposée que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, et très jolie dans sa robe bleue pastelle à fines bretelles.

 _\- Comment vas-tu ?_ lui demanda le jeune homme.

 _\- Mieux, grâce à ta sœur. Elle m'aide de temps en temps avec Hayley et je peux te dire que ça fait du bien, pas que je n'aime pas m'occuper de ma fille mais…3…2…1…_

Oliver souriait légèrement.

 _\- Je m'excuse pour ces derniers temps Felicity._

Felicity ne dit rien tout en continuant de plier le linge. Oliver continua.

 _\- John m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé chez lui. Je sais pour les cauchemars._

Cette fois-ci, l'informaticienne leva le nez, l'air gêné et agaçé.

 _\- Oliver, dis-moi seulement pourquoi tu es venu._

 _\- Je veux faire partie de la vie de notre fille,_ dit le jeune homme en se dandinant sur le canapé, mal à l'aise.

La jeune femme resta sur ses gardes et dit :

 _\- Précise ta pensée._

 _\- Je veux t'aider à élever notre fille, profiter de chaque moment avec elle. Je n'ai pas eu cette chance avec mon fils et je sais que tu es revenue ici pour me permettre de le faire._

 _\- Oliver, c'est beau toutes ces paroles, mais il faut que tu comprennes que c'est un engagement à vie. Je ne veux pas que ma fille ait un père à demi absent._

 _\- Je le comprends et c'est pour ça que je voudrais reconnaitre Hayley de façon légale._

Felicity se sentit nerveuse tout à coup. Oliver le vit :

 _\- Que je la reconnaisse ou non, les journalistes s'interrogeront de me voir avec un bébé, et je te promets de mettre à ta disposition une équipe assurant votre sécurité à toutes les deux. Je refuse que l'on dise que ma fille est illégitime et qu'en plus ça te desserve._

 _\- Et tes activités en tant que Maire, Green Arrow et de tous les monstres arrivant ?_

 _\- Je ne peux te promettre qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres cinglés comme Chase ou pire s'attaquant à nous, mais l'équipe et moi, on vous protégera._

Felicity prit le temps de digérer tout ça. C'était un grand pas en avant. Avant qu'elle puisse répondre, Hayley se fit entendre, et Felicity consulté sa montre :

 _\- C'est l'heure de son biberon. Si tu veux, va la chercher pendant que je lui prépare_ , dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

 _\- Tu es sûre ?_ demanda Oliver, avec une pointe de peur.

 _\- Oui._ _Par contre, enlève-lui la turbulette violine quand tu la prends du berceau…la gigoteuse ou elle est emmitouflée_ , précisa la belle blonde face à un Oliver totalement perdu.

 _\- Ok._

 _\- Elle est dans la première chambre à gauche de l'escalier._

Oliver monta les marches avec appréhension. Les cris s'accentuaient et c'est une petite fille très en colère qu'il découvrit dans son berceau. Le jeune homme enleva la gigoteuse emprisonnant les jambes de la petite et il la prit dans ses bras en la berçant.

 _\- Chut, chut, Hayley. Chut_ , dit-il d'une voix douce.

Hayley s'arrêta vite de pleurer, intriguée par la personne la tenant. Elle regardait Oliver droit dans les yeux, les mêmes qu'elle.

L'archer sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il continua de bercer la petite tout en descendant les escaliers menant au salon. Felicity arriva avec le biberon.

La vision d'Oliver avec leur fille la fit fondre. Mais elle se reprit aussitôt :

 _\- Elle s'est arrêtée vite de pleurer,_ constata la belle blonde _. Je suis impressionnée._

Le téléphone de l'archer sonna mais il n'en avait que faire, les yeux rivés sur sa fille.

 _\- Oliver si tu es attendu ce n'est pas grave._

 _\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, ça peut attendre. Je peux ?_ demanda l'archer en montrant le biberon.

 _\- Bien sûr, assis toi pour être plus à l'aise. Ça ne te dérange pas que je plis le linge pendant ?_

 _\- Pas de soucis, et puis c'est moi qui t'aies dérangé._

Hayley avalait son lait avec entrain, tout en regardant Oliver. Felicity, qui finissait de plier le linge, vint s'assoir dans le canapé juste à côté. La petite ne broncha pas après son biberon, même pour le rot. Felicity en était toute retournée. Oliver le vit :

 _\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

 _\- Non c'est juste que c'est la première fois qu'elle est aussi calme avec quelqu'un auquel elle n'est pas habituée._

Les deux jeunes gens se sourirent puis Oliver décida de revenir sur leur discussion, avec une Hayley endormie dans ses bras.

 _\- Tout ce que je viens de te proposer, je le pense Felicity. Prends le temps de réfléchir. Par contre, j'aimerais venir voir Hayley quand je le peux si tu me le permets._

 _\- Bien sûr,_ répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Le téléphone d'Oliver sonna une nouvelle fois.

 _\- J'ai l'impression que c'est important_ , dit Felicity _._

Une fois la sonnerie passée, le jeune homme arriva à calmer sa fille sans soucis.

 _\- Je ne pensais pas cette fois-ci la calmer facilement,_ dit Oliver tout en posant Hayley dans son transat.

Felicity se rapprocha, caressant le pied du bébé, puis dit à l'archer :

 _\- Je crois qu'elle attendait son papa._

Cette phrase, Oliver ne l'oublierais jamais, ainsi que cet instant. Il voulait tellement serrer l'informaticienne dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Peut-être que leur fille les rassemblerait plus que ce qu'ils pensaient.

Finalement, grisée par cet instant parfait, Felicity laissa éclater ces mots :

 _\- Je suis d'accord Oliver pour tout ce que tu m'as dit, mais est-ce qu'on peut attendre encore quelques semaines avant de rendre les choses légales ?_

Oliver acquiesça et embrassa la jeune femme sur la joue.

 _\- Merci Felicity. »_

* * *

 **Qu'en avez vous penser? :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

 **Chers lecteurs, désolée de cette longue période sans chapitre. J'ai été hospitalisée en urgence depuis une semaine pour un caillot au cerveau. J'ai failli plus publier du tout mais rassurez-vous, tout va mieux.**

 **Je vous publie donc un chapitre aujourd'hui et demain pour le contre temps.**

 **Bonne lecture et encore merci à tous pour vos reviews.**

* * *

Quelques semaines étaient passées et Hayley était âgée de deux mois et demi. _Comme le temps passe vite,_ se dit la belle blonde.

C'était un samedi et l'adoption de Hayley avait eu lieu il y a deux semaines. La presse s'était empressée de faire de l'histoire un événement majeur. Les citoyens de Star City accueillaient la nouvelle avec joie, les gens n'hésitant pas à arrêter Felicity dans la rue, avec ou sans Hayley. Idem pour Oliver qui essayait de se montrer le plus calme possible.

Le service de sécurité s'était amplifié sur la demande de l'archer mais ce n'était pas facile tous les jours, bien que les journalistes commençaient à se lasser.

Oliver venait très souvent chez sa sœur pour profiter d'un peu de temps avec sa fille. Felicity, qui s'était assoupie un moment le soir dans le salon, se leva et alla regagner sa chambre. La belle blonde se stoppa à l'encadrement de la porte et contempla cette jolie vision : Oliver, assis dans le rocking chair, à moitié endormi, paisible et tenant sa fille à hauteur de son épaule, qui elle, dormait.

Felicity souriait. Oliver semblait si serein, comme si rien de monstrueux ne s'était passé dans sa vie. La jeune femme fut intriguée par un écrin posé sur la commode. Lorsqu'elle voulut s'en approcher, Oliver se mit à murmurer :

 _« Désolé, je ne pensais pas manquer de m'endormir, ton rocking chair est démoniaque._

La jeune femme sursauta légèrement.

 _\- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, pourtant je sais que tu as le sommeil léger…_

Cette remarque fit sourire l'archer. Le jeune homme alla poser sa fille dans son berceau et remarqua les yeux de Felicity s'attarder sur la boite :

 _\- C'est un cadeau pour Hayley. Tu peux l'ouvrir si tu veux._

La jeune maman ouvrit l'écrin est y découvrit un petit bracelet en argent ciselé, avec comme attache une flèche travaillée en argent.

 _\- Oliver c'est magnifique. Et la flèche, juste parfait._

 _\- J'avais déjà commencé à travailler ce bracelet pour notre mariage,_ dit le jeune homme d'un air gêné, _et j'y ai repenser lorsque j'ai adopté notre fille. Je l'ai retravaillé pour l'ajuster à sa taille. Elle pourra aussi le porter plus grande si elle le désire… enfin si ça ne te plait pas…_

Felicity stoppa Oliver d'un doigt sur la bouche en venant très prêt de lui.

 _\- C'est parfait._

Les deux ex amants restèrent figés comme ça peut être quelques secondes, ou minutes avant que l'un d'eux, frappé par cet instant intime se mit à parler pour revenir sur terre.

 _\- Je ferais mieux d'y aller, l'équipe doit m'en vouloir de ne pas être à l'heure._

Felicity hocha la tête, et lorsqu'Oliver allait quitter la chambre elle lui dit :

 _\- Merci de faire partie de nos vies Oliver. Tu es un père merveilleux. S'il te plaît sois prudent._

 _\- Je vous le promets. »_

Ce soir-là, la jeune femme se mit à rêver d'un possible bonheur avec Oliver. Un petit être les unissaient désormais. Bien sûr, elle n'oubliait pas les possibles menaces les attendant, même si Oliver lui avait promis que plus personne de son passé ne reviendrait.

L'It Girl ne se doutait pas que bientôt, la menace viendrait d'elle.

* * *

La menace ne tarda pas à venir et c'est Lyla qui vint au repère un soir pour avertir l'équipe.

 _« On a eu des sources selon lesquelles, Cayden James et ses membres d'HELIX étaient en ville._

Oliver se figea.

 _\- De nombreux piratages ont eu lieu, d'abord dans des lieux mineurs, mais ce soir ils s'en sont pris à la Star City Bank National et au Star City Hospital en demandant une rançon pour éradiquer le virus qu'ils avaient mis en place._

 _\- Ok, on va s'en occuper,_ affirma Oliver _. Curtis, trouve un moyen d'éradiquer le virus. Il va falloir faire une liste de tous les lieux potentiellement ciblés par cette attaque. As-tu repérer où HELIX pourrait se trouver Lyla ?_

 _\- Il est malin, il ne se fera pas attraper comme ça,_ avertit Lyla.

L'équipe commença à se mettre au travail. Lyla se rapprocha d'Oliver.

 _\- Il faut le dire à Felicity, elle peut nous aider._

 _\- Non,_ répliqua l'archer sur un ton ferme _._

 _\- Oliver…_

 _\- Ecoute, Felicity vient juste de rentrer et elle est peine de doutes, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle reparte à Central City avec notre fille._

 _\- Pour l'instant on peut faire comme ça, mais ce n'est pas par hasard qu'HELIX revienne ici. Je pense qu'ils vont contacter Felicity ou peut-être…_

 _\- Se venger,_ finit John qui était revenu vers eux.

Oliver rigola à cette idée stupide.

 _\- Pourquoi se vengeraient-ils ?_

 _\- Ok peut-être pas se venger mais, impliquer Felicity par tous les moyens existants. Ils savent pour Arrow._

Le jeune homme respira un bon coup, les poings serrés.

 _\- Si la situation commence à devenir tendue, je le dirais à Felicity. Mais pour l'instant, mettons-nous au travail pour savoir ce qu'ils manigancent. La presse soupçonne quelque chose ?_

 _\- Non, pour l'instant… »_

La nuit fut longue et malheureusement, Curtis se sentait impuissant face au virus et l'équipe n'avait rien trouvé de concret.

Oliver ne dormit pas de la nuit et se rendit à la Mairie directement. Les médias commençaient à parler de ces virus informatiques. Il ne fut donc pas surpris de voir débouler une Felicity furieuse et seule dans son bureau.

« _C'est HELIX pas vrai ?! J'ai vu le journal télévisé ce matin. Ces hackage…_

 _\- Calme-toi je vais t'expliquer,_ dit Oliver en refermant la porte de son bureau.

 _\- Explique moi tout Oliver Jonas Queen !_

L'archer craignait toujours lorsque Felicity prononçait son nom complet. Il se mit à la tâche et expliqua tout à l'It Girl en détails. Une fois fait, Felicity souffla.

 _\- Moi qui avait peur que ton passé te rattrape, cette fois-ci, c'est le mien !_ dit la jeune femme, irritée. _Il faut que je vous aide à les coincer…_

 _\- Ce n'est pas prudent Felicity…_

 _\- Je sais mais plus vite ça sera terminé, plus vite on retrouvera une vie normale et Hayley sera de nouveau en sécurité._

 _\- Je vais augmenter mes gardes autour d'Hayley et toi._

 _\- Non Oliver, ça montrera seulement qu'on panique. Il faut être plus malin que ça. Je crois qu'il faut que mon père nous aide._

 _\- Je ne crois pas que ça…_

 _\- Il faut aucune trace informatique sur HELIX de ma part ou des recherches standards histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, Curtis et mon père peuvent faire le boulot._

Le jeune homme trouva cette idée intéressante, bien que voir le père de Felicity l'agaçait un peu.

 _\- Ton père sait pour Hayley ? Je veux dire, il savait avant que je l'adopte ?_

 _\- Non, tu sais ma relation père-fille n'est pas l'idéal. Je n'avais pas envie de lui annoncer. J'ai reçu un doudou et des fleurs il y a une semaine de sa part. Je vais l'appeler en rentrant._

Felicity se posa enfin dans une chaise, lessivée de toute cette cacophonie.

 _\- Où est Hayley ?_ demanda poliment l'archer.

 _\- Chez John. D'ailleurs il faut que je me dépêche, ça va être l'heure du biberon._

Felicity allait partir mais Oliver lui toucha l'épaule, ce qui la fit se retourner.

 _\- Désolée que tu te retrouves mêlée à tout ça encore._

La belle blonde eut un petit mouvement las de la tête, regarda l'archer et souriait :

 _\- Cette fois ci c'est de ma faute. Je savais ce que ma vie allait être très surprenante quand j'ai décidé de me lancer dans toute cette aventure avec toi, dans ma mini, dont je n'ai pas récupéré la caution à cause de toi ! A plus tard._

 _\- A plus tard »,_ dit Oliver en rigolant légèrement avec le cœur battant à tout rompre, regardant l'amour de sa vie s'éloigner.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

 **Chers lecteurs,**

 **merci pour tous vos messages pour mon rétablissement. Je vous avoue que j'ai encore des tonnes d'examens et prise de sang à la pelle** **qui m'attendent pour savoir la cause de ce qui m'est arrivé (ça serait génétique...). Au moins jusqu'en décembre. Mon stage pour mon diplôme infirmier est déplacé en janvier.**

 **Heureusement j'avais des chapitres d'avance c'est pour ça que je publie maintenant et j'ai une autre fanfic de terminée que je vous mettrait par la suite.**

 **Sinon pour répondre à une question, c'est vrai je me suis trompé en parlant d'adoption et de reconnaissance d'enfant en même temps. Excusez moi pour cette erreur. :D**

 **Encore vraiment merci de tout vos messages.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée**

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Felicity ouvrit la porte à son père Noah, tenant encore un cadeau à la main pour la petite. Il se mit à serrer fort sa fille dans ses bras.

 _« Felicity quelle joie de te voir._

 _\- Oui c'est sympa_ , répliqua Felicity faute de pouvoir faire mieux _. J'aurais voulu ne pas avoir à te mêler à ça._

 _\- Pas de soucis. Mais avant où est ma petite fille ?_

Père et fille discutèrent tout en prenant soin d'Hayley. Voir son père si doué avec le bébé lui fit un pincement au cœur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

 _\- Est-ce que j'avais des difficultés à m'endormir bébé ?_

Noah regarda sa fille l'air surpris mais se ressaisit vite :

 _\- Effectivement ta mère et moi nous relayions pour t'endormir des fois mais ce qui marcher le plus souvent était un tour en voiture. Ça avait un effet fantastique sur toi…enfin ça et la radio blues qu'on mettait en même temps, ta mère détestait !_

Le père comme la fille éclatèrent de rire. Ça faisait du bien à la jeune femme de parler d'une chose aussi normale. La conversation continua longtemps, même après l'arrivée de Théa qui riait de bon cœur aux anecdotes de Noah sur Felicity.

Oliver arriva pour le dîner, une tablette en main qu'il tendit à la jeune maman avant de saluer Noah et d'embrasser sa fille qui était dans son transat, calme.

 _\- Oliver j'ai déjà trois tablettes…_

 _\- Celle-ci est un cadeau de Lyla, d'ailleurs j'en ai une dans mon sac pour vous Noah. Elles sont in traçables et possèdent tout ce dont il vous faut pour traquer HELIX._

 _\- Oh, ok, logique._

 _\- D'ailleurs le relais avec l'équipe se fera en vidéoconférence._

 _\- Oliver c'est ridicule, il faut qu'on aille au repère._

 _\- C'est trop dangereux et c'est toi qui m'a dit de sauver les apparences,_ dit Oliver sur un ton de reproche.

 _\- Il a raison, tu as Hayley maintenant,_ rajouta son père ce qui lui valut un hochement de tête de soutien de la part de l'archer.

Felicity se pinça l'arête du nez, agacée. Puis elle regarda sa fille. Il fallait qu'elle se modère pour elle, il fallait dépasser la montée d'adrénaline du terrain et des missions aux côtés d'Oliver.

 _\- Ok vous avez gagné tous les deux… »_

La soirée fut longue en discussions et stratégies. Le seul moment de calme fut le moment du coucher de Hayley.

Oliver, qui s'apprêtait à partir, fut rejoint par sa sœur dans le salon.

 _« Alors c'est reparti…_ lança Théa, la mine triste. _Ça ne va jamais s'arrêter, pas vrai ?_

 _\- J'en ai bien peur, sauf si on fait quelque chose._

Théa prit une bouteille d'eau et s'arrêta aux côtés de son frère, intriguée.

 _\- Précises._

 _\- Tu sais quand je suis parti de Starling avec Felicity, c'était génial. Bien sûr j'ai mis longtemps à m'habituer à une vie sans psychopathes, sans menaces constantes. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?_

 _\- Totalement. Quand je quitte Star City pendant quelques temps, c'est une bouffée d'oxygène, mais toi tu aimes aider les gens de cette ville._

Oliver s'approcha de la baie vitrée, l'air pensif, puis répondit :

 _\- Tu sais quand nous sommes revenus, c'est parce que Felicity le désirait. Je ne voulais pas retrouver cette vie parce que je savais au fond de moi ce qu'il se passerait. Mon mariage annulé, notre rupture avec Felicity…_

 _\- Mais vous avez eu Hayley !_

 _\- Oui mais nous ne sommes pas ensembles,_ répondit l'archer d'une voix éraillée. _Et aujourd'hui, notre famille est menacée par quelque chose du passé. J'ai envie d'aller de l'avant et offrir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ma fille. Je veux profiter de chaque instant et de pouvoir m'occuper de William aussi_.

Théa se sentit tout à coup mal pour son frère et elle-même souffrait de l'absence de son neveu. Oliver lâcha ce qu'il voulait dire depuis longtemps :

 _\- Dès que tout ça se termine, je veux quitter Star City pour de bon._

 _\- Oui à la fin de ton mandat tu vas…_

 _\- Non Speedy, je démissionnerais de mes fonctions._

La jeune femme en fut soufflée.

 _\- Mais Ollie, les habitants comptent sur toi et sur Green Arrow !_

 _\- Théa, j'ai donné pas mal d'années à cette ville et cela a détruit pas mal de vies. J'ai besoin de tourner la page. Avec la nouvelle équipe, la ville sera en sécurité et en cas de grande menace, Lyla veillera au grain._

 _\- Tu y as beaucoup pensé n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Depuis que j'ai tenu ma fille dans les bras et que j'ai revu Felicity, oui. Et j'ai envie de ça pour toi aussi petite sœur. Je veux que tu t'épanouisses loin de tout ça, que tu construises ta vie sereinement, maman et papa seraient ravis, j'en suis sûr._

Théa s'empressa de se blottir contre son frère, très émue.

 _\- Tu es vraiment un grand frère formidable. »_

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, tout le monde était à bout. Pas de moyen de coincer Cayden James et il fallait continuer à garder les apparences sauves. C'est donc deux parents assez tendus qui se retrouvèrent dans un cours de massages pour bébé.

 _« Tout d'abord pour ce premier cours de Baby Massage, j'aimerais que chaque couple se présentent, présente leur petit bout et disent ce qu'ils espèrent de ce cours qu'ils aient déjà une expérience ou non,_ dit la professeur d'une voix douce et mielleuse, brune, habillée avec un imprimé floral.

Une blonde parfaitement manucurée et botoxée avec son mari ayant un grand sourire à faire peur se présentèrent :

 _\- Nous c'est Kelly et Jim_ , dit la blonde, _et notre rayon de soleil s'appelle Pippa qui a 5 mois. On participe déjà aux bébé nageur, et yoga maman bébé et nous espérons donner un environnement sain et plein de perspectives à notre princesse…_

Felicity leva les yeux au ciel et se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire ou faire demi-tour, tandis qu'un autre couple, un peu excentrique se présentait. Oliver le vit et lui murmura :

 _\- Essaie de jouer le jeu s'il te plait. C'est important_.

 _\- Facile à dire, j'ai l'impression que les parents ont pris un trip à l'acide avec leur vie parfaite !_

Oliver souriait mais ils furent interrompus par le groupe qui les regarder, l'archer prit la parole :

 _\- Ok, moi c'est Oliver et voici Felicity. L'adorable bébé qui est ici est notre fille Hayley. C'est notre premier cours avec bébé alors soyez indulgents et nous souhaitons que notre fille s'épanouisse de la meilleure façon possible._

L'archer sentit une main se poser sur la sienne : Felicity le regardait de manière émue.

 _\- Maintenant que tout le monde s'est présenté, commençons en harmonie… »_

* * *

 _« Oh mon dieu, comme c'était chiant !_ s'exclama Felicity en attachant Hayley dans le siège auto pendant qu'Oliver ranger la poussette dans le coffre _._

 _\- Felicity…_

 _\- Oui je sais qu'on doit faire comme si on avait une vie normale mais suivre un cours avec des parents parfaits, limite flippants…_

Les deux amis se posèrent dans la voiture et avant de démarrer, Oliver se tourna vers la belle blonde :

 _\- Ecoute, je sais que ce cours était étrange mais même si ces personnes essaient de montrer qu'ils sont de parfaits parents, dis-toi que ça n'existe pas._

 _\- Promets-moi qu'on ne deviendra pas comme eux Oliver !_

Le jeune homme rigola et posa inconsciemment sa main sur la cuisse de Felicity qui bizarrement ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

 _\- Avec notre vie, ne t'inquiète pas, on ne risque pas de devenir des hippies avec des motifs floraux !_

Ils se regardèrent longuement puis leurs obligations les rattrapèrent : des paparazzis commençaient à les mitrailler avec leurs appareils photo.

Une fois revenus, Noah les accueillit, très enthousiaste :

 _\- Je pense savoir où HELIX va frapper. »_

* * *

 **Qu'en avez vous penser? :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

 **Lulzimevelioska, soleil 126 (merci pour tes messages de réconfort, ne t'inquiète pas je me repose), olicity-love, fernande ainsi qu'aux autres lecteurs, un grand merci pour vos reviews.**

 **La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne soirée :D**

* * *

HELIX prévoyaient une grande opération piratage chez Olitec Industries, un grand groupe informatique s'occupant de données bancaires, personnelles et confidentielles.

Tout le monde était prêt le soir même. Sauf Felicity restait au loft pour s'occuper de Hayley. Elle aurait voulu tellement être sur place… et elle aurait dû.

Car ils avaient fait exprès de ne pas vouloir se contacter avant la mission de Felicity qui avait un moment calme se rendit compte que cette opération piratage était un leurre. Cayden James visait une centrale nucléaire non loin d'ici mais impossible de joindre qui que ce soit ou de le faire depuis ici !

L'informaticienne respira un grand coup et commença à rassembler des affaires.

Il lui fallut vingt minutes pour rejoindre discrètement le repère. Lorsque Curtis et Noah virent la jeune femme déboulait avec le landau du bébé :

 _« Chérie, qu'est-ce que tu fais là !?_ demanda un Noah, incrédule. _Et Hayley, tu …_

 _\- Papa, je n'ai pas le temps pour entendre tous vos sermons. L'équipe et la ville sont en danger ! »_

Vu la précipitation de la belle blonde vers les écrans, les deux hommes l'écoutèrent attentivement et contactèrent l'équipe du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, le pire avait été éviter mais Oliver avait failli y rester sous le regard effrayé de Felicity qui contrôlait les caméras de surveillance et tout du repère. Hayley avait senti la panique de sa mère et pleurait tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

La belle blonde n'avait jamais ressenti une peur aussi grande et lorsqu'Oliver franchit le seuil du repère elle ne put se contrôler et lui mit une claque devant tout le monde :

« _Ne nous refait jamais ça ! Tu aurais pu mourir ce soir !_

Tout le monde était interloqué, Oliver le premier. Puis il vit Hayley, en larmes dans les bras de son grand-père. Sans attendre, il prit la main de Felicity et l'entraina vers l'ascenseur pour aller prendre l'air. Une fois à l'abri des regards, Oliver se mit à dire :

 _\- Felicity, pourquoi es-tu venue avec notre fille ?!_

 _Je n'avais pas le temps de prendre une nounou quand j'ai vu ce qui vous attendez ! La ville était en danger ! Et là n'est pas la question, tu prends trop de risques Oliver !_

 _\- Felicity je suis…_

 _\- Tu as William et Hayley maintenant ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre de jouer les héros comme ça !_

 _\- Fe-li-ci-t…_

La jeune femme éclata en sanglots :

 _\- Imagine s'il se serait passé le pire ce soir, mon dieu j'aurais pu te perdre ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de la douleur que j'éprouve…_

 _\- Là je la comprends, quand je suis venu te rechercher sur Lian Liu…_

 _\- JE T'AIME OLIVER !_

Cette révélation coupa les deux jeunes gens dans leur élan. Oliver n'en revenait pas, il avait l'impression que cette révélation lui parvenait comme un écho. Lorsqu'il voulut parler, la jeune femme le stoppa de la main.

Felicity continuait de pleurer et instinctivement, le jeune homme prit la femme qu'il aime dans ses bras, lui embrassant le front et le dessus de la tête, son shampooing lui avait tellement manqué.

La voix éraillée, Oliver dit :

 _\- Je te promets de faire attention désormais. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur._

Une fois les armes séchées et les esprits un peu apaisé, Oliver et Felicity revinrent au repère. La première chose que fit Oliver fut de prendre sa fille dans ses bras, face à un Noah compatissant. Hayley s'était calmée, mais portait encore la marque de ses larmes. L'archer se mit à bercer sa fille tout en l'embrassant.

John se mit à parler d'un air sérieux :

 _Pendant que vous étiez dehors, Cayden James nous a fait parvenir un message…pour Felicity._

L'informaticienne regarda Oliver et sa fille en panique et essaya de se reprendre. Curtis lança le message vidéo.

 _"Felicity, Felicity, ravi d'avoir pu constater tes compétences ce soir. Je savais que tu travaillais encore avec Green Arrow et son équipe mais je voulais le voir concrètement ce soir. Ça a été difficile de te faire sortir de ton trou !_ dit le jeune homme blond à l'écran en rigolant. _Tout d'abord, merci de m'avoir fait libérer, Alena avait raison, il n'y avait que toi qui pouvait faire ça. Ensuite, je sais que l'équipe essai de me traquer et tu vois, j'espère que tu sauras les en dissuader sinon les conséquences seront terribles et tu devras en assumer la responsabilité. Nous pouvons tout de même vivre ensemble dans cette ville sans affecter mes affaires ! Bref, je m'égare… je n'espère ne jamais recroiser l'un d'entre vous. Ecore merci pour tout Felicity…oh, et félicitations pour la naissance de ta fille."_

Le message se termina sur un sourire de Cayden qui glaça le sang de Felicity dans un premier temps puis la fit bouillonner de colère. Felicity était consciente que c'était de sa faute si cet abruti était dehors et le fait qu'il menace sa fille était la goutte de trop.

Sans attendre l'opinion des autres, la jeune femme se filma avec la tablette in traçable dans un coin neutre du repère. Tout le monde la regardait attentivement, Oliver le premier.

 _"Cayden, je viens de recevoir ton message. Je suis contente que tu sois heureux d'être libre. Profites de ce sentiment car bientôt tu ne le pourras plus. Si tu crois que le fait de menacer ma famille me paralyse de peur et me force à me conformer à tes affaires monstrueuses tu te trompes ! ça me motive à te traquer encore plus. Je suis la meilleure et crois-moi je vais te coller en taule. Ne me sous-estime pas, Alena sait de quoi je parle. A très bientôt. »_

La jeune femme reposa la tablette d'un geste lourd et souffla. Noah intervint :

 _« Ma chérie, je ne suis pas sûr que tu aurais dû l'envoyer…_

 _\- Je ne l'ai pas envoyé papa…en tout cas pas pour l'instant. Mais il va falloir le retrouver vite avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à Hayley._

 _\- Je suis d'accord, ce type est capable de tout, renchérit John._

Oliver qui observait la scène en silence finit par :

 _\- Tout a été fait pour ce soir. Que chacun rentre se reposer. Nous réfléchirons à une nouvelle stratégie dans les prochains jours. »_

* * *

Oliver tenu à raccompagner sa sœur, Felicity et Hayley chez elles. Théa voyait que son frère et Felicity étaient tendus mais elle remarqua quelque chose de différent qui lui échappait. Elle monta rapidement dans sa chambre pour laisser de l'intimité aux deux.

Les deux parents s'occupèrent ensemble de leur fille qui dormait à poing fermés. Une fois Hayley couchée, ils s'assirent sur le lit. Felicity vit les yeux d'Oliver et rougit :

 _« On n'a jamais eu l'occasion de discuter de notre situation après Lian Liu et j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on le fasse,_ annonça un Oliver nerveux.

La belle blonde se tritura les mains :

 _\- Je suis d'accord mais avec Cayden James et …_

 _\- Felicity_ , coupa le jeune homme. _Ce que j'ai appris après l'explosion, c'est qu'il faut commencer à vivre et profiter de la vie. Je sais qu'en ce moment le danger est là et puis tu viens seulement de revenir avec notre fille, mais je ne veux plus attendre._

 _\- Je suis d'accord._

Oliver en fut tellement surpris qu'il resta muet.

 _\- Tu veux en parler quand ?_

 _\- Pas ce soir, nous avons besoin d'en discuter au calme et reposés…Que dirais tu d'un diner ?_

 _\- Oliver les diner ne nous ont pas trop porter chance…_

 _\- Je t'emmènerais dans un endroit calme, fais-moi confiance._

Felicity sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'archer :

 _\- Je te fais toujours confiance Oliver. Va pour un dîner._

Oliver sourit et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Felicity l'interpela :

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne dormirais pas ici ? Enfin pas dans ma chambre, pas tous les deux mais, ici._

 _\- J'en serais ravi Felicity. Bonne nuit. »_

Felicity comme Oliver s'endormirent apaisés ce soir-là, espérant que ce diner soit le début d'une autre page de leur vie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

 **Chers lecteurs voici enfin le diner !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.**

 **Bonne lecture et bon weekend :D**

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, Felicity se préparait nerveusement dans sa chambre, aidée par une Théa toute excitée.

 _« Felicity tu es magnifique !_

La jeune femme avait suivi les instructions d'Oliver et avait passé un jean bleu marine lui moulant le corps à la perfection et un débardeur chic noir en soie.

 _\- Merci mais de ce que ton frère m'a dit ça va être quelque chose de décontracté._

 _\- Et alors, ça n'empêche pas que tu es hyper sexy, surtout les cheveux semi lâchés ! D'ailleurs tiens, j'ai trouvé des chaussures parfaites !_ lui dit-elle en montrant des escarpins rouge cerise.

 _\- Elles sont trop belles ! Merci Théa et merci de garder Hayley._

 _\- De rien et puis ne vous inquiétez pas, entre A.R.G.U.S., les gardes d'Oliver et l'équipe, la princesse est en sécurité._

Théa savait que son amie était très nerveuse depuis la menace de Cayden et elle voulait tellement que cette soirée se passe bien. Felicity se regard encore dans le miroir :

 _\- Tu penses que je vais plaire à ton frère ?_

 _\- Non mais tu plaisante j'espère ! Même toute nue tu lui plairais…ce que je vais effacer de mon cerveau direct !_

Les deux amies rigolèrent, puis elles furent interrompues par la sonnette. Théa alla répondre tandis que Felicity finissait de se maquiller. Lorsque l'informaticienne descendit les marches, elle fut subjuguée par la beauté d'Oliver. Pourtant, il ne portait qu'un jean un peu plus sombre, sa veste aviateur noir, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était sexy !

Oliver détailla la belle blonde de la tête aux pieds.

 _\- Tu es très jolie,_ dit l'archer d'un ton maladroit.

 _\- Merci._

Théa revint les voir avec Hayley dans ses bras. Oliver prit instinctivement sa fille et l'embrassa tut en la berçant.

 _\- Tu vas être sage avec tante Théa, on va revenir vite mon cœur._

 _\- Papa a raison ma puce, on revient vite,_ dit Felicity en souriant à Oliver.

Ce joli moment a failli faire craquer la jeune sœur Queen qui reprit Hayley pour ne pas verser une larme de joie.

 _\- Passez une bonne soirée. »_

* * *

Lorsque les deux jeunes gens sortirent du bâtiment par la porte dérobée (paparazzi sait-on jamais…) et Felicity vit la moto d'Oliver dans la cour. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

 _« Quoi ?_ demanda Oliver.

 _\- Je comprends pourquoi je devais absolument mettre un jean ce soir Mr Queen._

 _\- Mr Queen était mon père, appelez-moi Oliver_ , renchérit l'archer avec un grand sourire insouciant.

Oliver enfourcha sa moto et Felicity se posta derrière lui, s'accrochant à sa taille. Lorsqu'ils furent sur la route, Felicity se sentit libre depuis longtemps et cela lui fit rappelé leur tour du monde quand ils étaient partis de Starling la première fois.

Après une succession de paysage magnifique, Oliver se gara le long d'une plage. Le soleil commençait à descendre doucement, Felicity en était bouche bée.

 _\- C'est magnifique, nous sommes où ?_

 _\- A St John Cove, on n'est pas loin d'Ivy Town._

 _\- Ah bon ? On n'est jamais venu ici quand on habitait Ivy Town._

 _\- J'y passé en courant de temps en temps. Il y a un petit restaurant de cuisine italienne très bon. On y accède de la plage,_ finit-il en tendant sa main à la belle blonde.

L'informaticienne enleva ses talons rouges et les prit dans une main et tenu la main d'Oliver avec l'autre.

La ballade fut courte, aussi bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne parla et se contenta de profiter de l'instant, main dans la main, se souriant de temps en temps.

Le restaurant était assez modeste mais avait beaucoup de charme. Des nappes à carreaux et des vieux portraits d'antan se trouvaient là. Une fois installés et leur commande passée, Felicity ne cessait de jeter discrètement un regard à son téléphone. Ne sait-on jamais, s'ils devaient revenir pour Hayley. Oliver semblait un eu ailleurs aussi, mais la jeune femme ne le remarqua pas.

La conversation commença petit à petit et les regards, les gestes se firent de plus en plus attentionnés même si de temps en temps, l'un et l'autre trouver un prétexte pour aller appeler Théa ou la sécurité.

A la moitié du dessert, Oliver se mit à sourire et caressa la joue de Felicity :

 _\- Je suppose que toi aussi depuis le début du diner tu appelles Théa pour savoir comment va notre fille !_

 _Felicity rougit :_

 _\- Non mais je ne vois pas de…ok j'avoue, je suis désolée, on est censé parler de nous et je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Hayley. Je suis si inquiète. Je suis désolée de gâcher ce magnifique diner._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis pareil que toi,_ lança Oliver en souriant. _Et si on finissait ce dessert à la maison avec notre fille ?_

 _\- Mon dieu Oliver, tu sais parler aux femmes ! »_ répondit Felicity tout sourire.

* * *

Une fois revenus et Théa prétextant d'un coup une pile de dossiers très importantes, Felicity et Oliver se retrouvèrent seuls, leur fille dormant toujours à l'étage.

Ils se posèrent sur les tabourets de la cuisine, déballant leur dessert emporté du restaurant : des canolis.

 _« C'est vraiment bon !_ dit Felicity en gémissant de plaisir, donnant à Oliver une montée soudaine d'une envie différente qu'il réfréna aussitôt pour parler de choses sérieuses.

Il se tourna face la jeune femme et lui prit la main.

 _\- Felicity, ce que tu as dit sur la berge m'a touché et je veux te dire ce soir que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Ton absence a été tellement insupportable, mais j'ai envie qu'on se donne une autre chance car je sais tu es la femme de ma vie et nous avons Hayley pour qui j'ai envie d'être un bon père, d'être là à chacun de ses pas._

 _\- Oh, Oliver,_ dit Felicity, très émue, caressant la joue de l'archer d'une main collante. Désolée j'ai les doigts qui collent.

Oliver attrapa avec délicatesse les doigts de la belle blonde et entreprit de les lécher avec dextérité et passion, faisant monter chez Felicity un désir enfoui.

 _\- Oliver je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal en partant et je te jure de ne plus le refaire. Je t'aime et je suis d'accord. Je veux aussi qu'on se redonne une chance. Tu es un homme et un père fantastique. Je t'aime. »_

Les deux s'embrassèrent avec passion et commençaient à se déshabiller lorsque les pleurs d'Hayley s'activèrent dans le baby phone. Ils sursautèrent et rigolèrent, avant de rejoindre leur fille.

Le couple passa le reste de la nuit à s'aimer passionnément et à s'occuper de leur fille.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

 **chers lecteurs, tout d'abord, merci pour tout vos reviews que vous soyez authentifié ou guest.**

 **Comme je ne serais pas là ce weekend, j'ai décidé de vous publier deux chapitres aujourd'hui et le final demain.**

 **J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.**

 **Bonne soirée et bonne lecture :D**

* * *

La semaine qui suivit fut assez chargée. Felicity et Oliver avaient décidé de ne pas se cacher de leur famille et de leurs amis. Théa était ravie que les deux se soient réconciliés et profitent ensemble de leur fille. Oliver voulait rester dormir mais entre les patrouilles et les dossiers sensibles, les journées étaient à rallonge.

Ce début de weekend, tout le monde pu se reposer et Felicity décida de faire une surprise à Oliver et Théa. Après le petit déjeuner, et après s'être assurée que le bébé dormait, elle réunit la petite famille dans le salon, tenant un album jaune à la main.

Théa souriait à la vue du sourire de Felicity, elle était tellement moins stressée depuis qu'elle était avec son frère.

« _Je vous ai demandé un petit moment ce matin car j'ai envie de partager avec vous quelque chose._

 _\- Ok_ , dit Oliver perplexe.

Felicity se mit entre les deux Queen et leur montra ce qu'elle tenait.

 _\- J'ai tenu un livre dès mon troisième mois de grossesse et j'ai marqué chaque moment important au cas où. Pour vous deux et ma mère._

 _\- Oh Felicity, merci !_ s'exclama Théa un peu émue, Oliver restant silencieux mais l'informaticienne voyait bien qu'il était ému également.

 _\- Vous pouvez me poser toutes les questions que vous souhaitez._ _J'ai vraiment envie de partager cette expérience avec vous._

 _\- Ok,_ dit Théa se creusant la tête… _comment s'est passé ton accouchement ? C'est si horrible qu'on le dit ?!_

La conversation commença et dura bien, sans s'en rendre compte, au moins deux heures. Théa était à fond, très curieuse et Oliver au fur et mesure, se dérida et posa des questions, ne cessant de regarder le carnet jaune rempli de lignes et de photos.

Quand les cris de Hayley se firent entendre, Théa s'empressa d'aller chercher sa nièce tandis que Felicity s'attelait à la préparation du biberon. Oliver vint l'enlacer tendrement et l'embrassa sur les cheveux :

 _\- Merci Felicity. Pour ce moment._

La jeune femme se retourna.

 _\- Tu es content de ce que j'ai voulu partager ?_

 _\- Evidemment, bien que j'aurais voulu être là en vrai…mais merci »,_ répondit Oliver en souriant.

L'informaticienne continua de sourire mais une pointe de tristesse s'insinua dans son cœur. Savoir qu'Oliver aurait voulu être présent pendant sa grossesse et savoir que c'est de sa faute à elle s'il en a été privé…elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Avant qu'elle ne put dire à l'archer le fond de sa pensée, le téléphone de ce dernier sonna et vu le froncement soudain des sourcils d'Oliver, Felicity compris que ça n'était pas de bonne augure. Elle n'eut la confirmation quand il alluma la chaine des informations : HELIX répliquait.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde s'était réuni chez Théa pour permettre à Felicity de participer à l'élaboration d'une stratégie.

« _Leur méga virus se répand dans tous les logiciels hospitaliers, bancaires et j'en passe_ , dit le père de Felicity.

 _\- Les habitants de la ville sont paniqués_ , répondit Oliver. _J'ai lancé tous les dispositifs possibles à la marie mais il faut absolument que le virus soit éradiqué._

 _\- Lyla a dû faire intervenir ses hommes en plus des policiers, une émeute n'est jamais bon signe._

 _\- Ok…papa et moi on s'occupe du virus,_ dit Felicity _. Il ressemble à celui que j'avais créé avec Coop, mais il est plus vicieux, ça va nous prendre du temps._

 _\- J'ai localisé plusieurs adresses potentielles où HELIX pourrait se cacher,_ dit Curtis tout en pianotant.

 _\- Donne-les-nous, on va y jeter un œil_ , répondit Wild Dog en regardant Dinah qui acquiesça.

 _\- Je viens avec vous,_ renchérit Théa.

John fit signe à tout le monde :

 _\- Je sais que nous devons agir vite mais n'est-ce pas ce qu'ils veulent provoquer justement ? Que Felicity s'en mêle pour pouvoir s'en prendre à nous tous ?_

La jeune femme souriait tout en tenant la main de l'archer et regardant Théa :

 _\- Nous en avons parlé en famille et nous avons décidé de lancer la riposte. J'ai, d'ailleurs il y a bien une heure, diffusé le message vidéo que j'avais enregistré au repère. Ils continueront de nous faire la misère à cause d'une erreur monumentale que j'ai faite en libérant Cayden James. Il faut se battre dans l'intérêt de nous tous. Ça a assez duré._

 _\- Ok, c'est parti alors ! »_ lança Curtis, déterminé.

* * *

Cayden James finissait de regarder la vidéo sur laquelle Felicity lui adressait un message. Alena tait à ses côtés et serrait les dents :

« _Cette garce ! Quand je pense que c'est moi qui l'ai recherché pour intégrer HELIX_ , dit Alena, en colère. _Elle n'a pas intérêt à s'en rendre à toi._

Cayden resta calme :

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dans quelques jours, Felicity Smoak et Oliver Queen appartiendront au passé. Nous avons de plus grands enjeux en ce moment, nous allons dominer le monde, Star City n'est que le test._

 _\- A quoi penses-tu pour les deux ?_ demanda Alena, soudain très curieuse.

Le jeune homme souriait avant de se lever et aller vers une pièce fermée qu'il ouvrit à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Deux personnes travaillaient sur un prototype.

 _\- Le prototype est bientôt fini ?_ Demanda Cayden.

 _\- Il ne reste juste qu'à verrouiller le mécanisme, ça sera fini demain._

Alena s'approcha et contempla l'œuvre des deux subordonnés, bouche bée, un léger frisson de peur la parcourant. Elle se retourna ver le jeune homme qui souriait toujours, regardant la machine infernale avec avidité et fierté.

 _\- C'est ton idée pour eux ?!_

 _\- Oui, et je t'assure qu'après ça tout sera réglé. »_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Felicity et Oliver pensaient qu'ils n'y avaient pas pire que la situation actuelle : c'était sans compter l'arrivée paniquée de Donna Smoak au loft.

 _« Oh mon dieu ma chérie, tout va bien ? J'étais inquiète… aux infos on ne nous dit rien et maintenant que tu as le petit chou, je…_

 _\- Maman, maman, on va bien,_ dit Felicity en calmant sa mère en la prenant par les épaules d'un air rassurant, enfin ce qu'elle pouvait faire de mieux étant donné la situation.

Cependant, l'enthousiasme de Donna fut de courte durée à la vue de Noah, son ex-mari. Elle se tourna vers Oliver et Felicity en mettant sa main sur ses hanches, Oliver reconnut une part intimidante de Felicity en maman Smoak :

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?!_

 _\- Maman, papa est venu aider pour le virus en ville, il est inquiet pour Hayley aussi._

 _\- Donna je ne suis là que par demande d'Oliver et notre fille_ , répondit Noah calmement.

Donna se pinça l'arête du nez mais à la vue de sa petite fille, elle se détendit instantanément. Elle la prit dans ses bras et alla dans la chambre d'invité lui montrer les cadeaux qu'elles lui avaient acheté. Felicity se tourna vers son père et Oliver :

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?! Maman peut être en danger ! Et si elle découvrait nos activités ?!_

 _\- Ecoute pour l'instant on va faire attention à ce qu'on fait,_ dit Oliver, perplexe lui-même. _Et puis c'est le meilleur moyen de faire profil bas. On va informer l'équipe._

 _\- Et ta mère s'occupera de Hayley, comme ça tu pourras m'aider pour le virus »._ Renchérit Noah.

Felicity accepta cette contrainte. Ce n'était pas facile de mentir à sa mère, mais c'était le seul moyen de la protéger et de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

* * *

La cohabitation se fit doucement mais surement entre Noah et Donna. Donna fut enchantée de voir Oliver et sa fille à nouveau ensemble. Elle était si excitée qu'elle leur parla vite de faire un autre enfant sous les rires hilares de la famille et des amis lors du dîner qu'ils avaient organisé pour rassembler l'équipe d'une manière moins flippante.

Felicity s'était étranglée avec sa salade de fruit et Oliver avait rougit très fortement. L'un et l'autre se regardèrent une fraction de seconde et purent lire ce qu'ils savaient déjà : bien sûr qu'un jour ils auraient une grande famille.

Mais le diner fût vite écourté par Curtis qui téléphona :

 _« Les adresses n'ont rien donné mais il y a une activité bizarre dans le sud de la ville dans une entreprise spécialisée en charbon qui a fermé il y a douze ans._

 _\- Tu penses que ce sont eux ?_ demanda l'informaticienne qui s'était mise à l'écart, suivit de près par Oliver.

 _\- Seul eux peuvent générer une sources d'énergie pareille._

 _\- Ok on arrive._

Après avoir raccrocher, la belle blonde raconta aux autres quelque chose pour le virus tout en restant vague devant sa mère. Ils se mirent tous en route au repère, tendus mais le couple était quand même rassuré que Hayley soit avec sa grand-mère. Oliver pressa la main de l'It Girl dans la sienne :

 _\- Ce soir ça sera terminé et après j'aurais quelque chose à te demander._

 _\- De quoi ?_

 _\- Je te le dirais après,_ répondit l'archer avec un petit sourire.

Tout à coup une explosion se fit, le véhicule fut projeté sur plusieurs mètres et tout le monde fut sonné. Felicity fut inconsciente directement tandis qu'Oliver eut le temps de voir Dinah batailler avec quelqu'un et de se sentir transporté.

* * *

Oliver fut réveillé par les cris de panique de la belle blonde. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la terreur s'insinua en lui.

Felicity se tenait au fond de la pièce (genre de cave ou genre comme la fonderie) où ils se trouvaient. Elle était attachée au mur par les mains et les pieds.

« _Oliver !_

Le jeune homme ne réfléchit pas, tellement paniqué par la vue de sa belle et se précipita auprès d'elle. Lorsqu'il voulut défaire un lien, elle hurla tout en fixant quelque chose en face d'elle.

 _\- Oliver ne fait pas ça ! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !_

L'archer n'eut pas le temps de comprendre : une flèche avait traversé la jambe de l'informaticienne.

 _\- Oh mon dieu !_ cria Oliver, tout en comprimant la blessure avec son t shirt qu'il venait de retirer.

D'un seul coup un écran s'alluma dans la pièce : Cayden James s'y trouvait, souriant :

 _\- Si cet écran s'allume c'est que Mr le Maire aka Oliver Queen, aka Green Arrow s'est réveillé : bienvenu. Je suppose que Miss Smoak vient de gouter au fruit de mon invention._

La machine se tenant en face de la jeune femme s'éclaira : Un engin muni de flèches prêt à être tirer qui semblait hors d'atteinte (vitre par balle, etc.…) sauf un boitier complexe.

 _\- Miss Smoak, je vous avais dit de rester à l'écart mais vous n'avait pas voulu m'écouter. Je suis sur le point d'obtenir ce que je veux de Star city mais surtout je suis content d'être celui qui aura réussi à anéantir Oliver Queen, qui restera impuissant devant votre mort…dommage que la petite Hayley ne voit plus sa mère. Vous aurez peu de temps pour agir Mr Queen, et Felicity, merci de m'avoir libéré. »_

La vidéo se coupa et le boitier s'alluma : un compteur affichait 5 minutes avec des codes binaires et des programmes d'ordinateurs. La deuxième flèche allait bientôt être tirée.

Le couple se regarda, paniqué.

* * *

 _« Il faut les retrouver_ , ordonna Digg à l'équipe, un peu secouée.

Tout le monde était sain et sauf mais ils n'avaient pu rien faire lorsque Felicity et Oliver se firent enlevé sous leurs yeux.

 _\- Merde, ils étaient trop nombreux_ , continua Wild Dog en entrant dans le repère où Curtis les attendait.

L'équipe raconta à Curtis ce qu'il venait de se passer et le jeune homme pianota à toute vitesse sur le clavier pour retrouver la trace du véhicule. Au bout de deux minutes il y parvint. Mais Digg avait une autre idée :

 _\- Lance une recherche pour Alena et Cayden, ils doivent être ailleurs sinon ils ne nous auraient pas donner si facilement l'adresse ou se trouve Felicity et Oliver._

 _\- J'appelle Lance,_ dit Dinah automatiquement, _la police nous aidera._

 _\- Bien joué,_ répondit John. _Noah, continuez de maitriser le virus, il faut vraiment éviter le pire._

 _\- Mais ma fille…_

 _\- Ne vous inquiétez pas on s'en charge._

 _\- Je vais à la maison veiller sur Hayley et Donna",_ dit Théa, très secouée par ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

Tout le monde se mit en route après que Curtis ait donner une adresse pour le couple et une pour Cayden et Alena. La police et l'équipe de l'A.R.G.U.S., menée par Layla leur emboiter le pas.

John était vraiment inquiet mais s'efforçait de garder la tête froide pour ses amis. Il fallait les ramener sains et saufs.

* * *

 **Qu'en avez vous penser? Oui je suis sadique et j'voue que le fait d'avoir revue les films Saw en prévision de celui qui sort en octobre m'a aider. D'ailleurs je remercie mon chéri pour m'avoir aider à imaginer cet engin mortel.**

 **J'attends vos réactions :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre Final**

 **mes chers lecteurs, merci pour tous vos messages concernant les derniers chapitres et désolée de vous avoir laisser le chapitre se finir cruellement. Le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic que j'ai eu plaisir à écrire est court mais l'essentiel est là. Je n'ai pas voulu faire de fioritures. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

 **J'attends vos commentaires auxquels je répondrai avec plaisir.**

 **Dans une ou deux deux je vous publierais une autre autre fanfic de 7 chapitres centrée sur Oliver et Felicity dans la saison 2 (lorsqu'il est avec Sarah). Elle se passera dans une ville diffèrente en partie car j'ai croisé une autre série dedans. Si vous ne la connaissais pas ce n'est pas grave, les personnages et le décor sont vraiment secondaires à l'histoire. Elle s'intitulera 'Un mal pour un bien'.**

 **je continue de vous préparer d'autres fanfics en paralléle.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée :D**

* * *

 _« Ok, ok_ , dit Oliver en essayant de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Ne voulant pas que Felicity ait une nouvelle flèche je ne sais où.

L'archer cogna de toutes ses forces sur l'engin mortel, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le temps filait et Felicity criait de plus en plus :

 _\- Oliver, ça va recommencer !_

Une autre flèche atteignit la belle blonde sur le flanc droit. Oliver commençait à se sentir mal. Et s'il perdait Felicity sans pouvoir rien faire ? Mais il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une Felicity à bout de souffle, tellement la douleur était insupportable. Les yeux de l'informaticienne se posérent sur...

 _\- Le boitier…il faut désactiver le boitier Oliver…_

Le jeune homme s'y précipita mais :

 _\- Je n'y comprends rien ! Il y a des codes, des programmes, c'est…j'y pige que dalle !_

De plus, le compteur tournait. Il restait trois minutes.

 _\- Je vais t'aider_ , dit la jeune femme, très fatiguée mais l'adrénaline la maintenant consciente _. Dis-moi exactement ce que tu vois. »_

* * *

Digg et l'équipe arrivèrent discrètement sur place avec A.R.G.U.S. et la police menée par Lance.

Après avoir combattu une flopée de gardes, Digg et les autres arrivèrent jusqu'à Cayden et Alena. Cayden se tenait devant des écrans tandis qu'Alena avait l'air terrifiée.

 _« Je ne savais pas qu'il voulait faire ça ! Aidez-les s'il vous plait !_

John se rapprocha des écrans et vit ses amis en difficulté, Felicity avait l'air blessée.

La colère explosa en John qui frappa Cayden qui était menotté par Lance.

 _\- Espèce d'enfoiré !_

Cayden rigolait, content de voir le couple en panique.

John reprit la route, pour retrouver ses meilleurs amis.

* * *

Dinah et Wild Dog arrivaient avec la police lorsqu'ils virent Oliver sortir de l'entrepôt indiqué, tenant Felicity dans ses bras, l'air paniqué et épuisé.

Lorsqu'ils virent le sang s'écoulait de la jeune femme, René et Dinah ouvrirent de grands yeux.

 _« Il faut l'emmené à l'hôpital. Elle a été touchée par des flèches_ , dit l'archer avant de serer plus fort la belle blonde inconsciente dans ses bras.

 _\- Tiens bon mon cœur, tiens bon. Tu es en sécurité. On va l'hôpital. Je t'en supplie ne meurs pas ! »_

Une ambulance arriva dans la foulée et emporta le couple, sirènes hurlantes. Oliver priait de toute ses forces pour que l'amour de sa vie survive. Il pensait à leur fille, le trésor que Felicity lui avait offert. Elle était trop jeune pour perdre sa mère.

C'était trop tôt. Pas maintenant.

* * *

(Six mois plus tard)

 _« Ça y est toute les affaires sont dans les voitures,_ annonça Oliver tout sourire. _J'ai galéré pour mettre les chaussures de Théa dedans…_

 _\- Hey ! désolée d'adorer la mode,_ lança Théa en frappant le bras de son frère en rigolant.

Six mois étaient passés et beaucoup de choses avaient changées.

Après l'arrestation de Cayden et Alena, HELIX avait était démantelée au bout de deux mois de traque intense. Cayden James avait voulu avoir main basse sur ne technologie de Palmer Tech pour pouvoir, combinée au virus fabriqué par Cooper et Felicity faire du chantage à toutes les grandes puissances mondiales et les contrôler.

Star city avait de nouveau retrouvé son calme.

L'équipe trouvait le temps long lors des patrouilles car les méchants se cachaient. Ce qui était un bon point pour John et Layla qui attendaient une petite sœur ou un petit frère pour John Jr.

Les parents de Felicity étaient repartis après la convalescence de leur fille (deux mois tout de même !). Ils avaient aidé Théa et Oliver pour s'occuper de la belle blonde et du bébé qui grandissait à toute vitesse. La petite fille babillait et commençait à trotter à quatre pattes, rendant Felicity folle.

Quant aux parents de la petite princesse, ils avaient eu une grande frayeur mais s'en était sorti ensemble, avec un vrai travail d'équipe. Oliver était fou de sa femme (lui et Felicity s'étaient marier il y a moins de deux mois, un mariage simple avec leurs proches) et de sa fille dont il voulait maintenant profiter avec William, que Samantha lui confiait désormais un weekend sur deux.

L'archer réalisa son rêve : quitter son mandat de Maire et cette ville pour vivre une vie sereine à Ivy Town dans leur ancienne maison. Cela n'avait pas été facile mais il s'était assurer que la transition avec le maire en intérim, le capitaine Lance, se fasse de la meilleure des manières.

Il avait demandé à Théa de les suivre et la brunette acheta une maison proche de leur quartier avec joie.

Felicity attacha Hayley à l'arrière et fit ses adieux à leurs amis. Oliver et Théa firent de même.

Une fois en route, le panneau de Star City derrière eux, Oliver posa sa main sur celle de sa femme :

 _\- Prête pour une nouvelle vie ?_

 _\- Prête à tout avec toi Oliver,_ répondit la belle blonde le regard plein d'amour. »

Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à eux.


End file.
